


Lubed Up

by omgrlm



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:45:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6299755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgrlm/pseuds/omgrlm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>UNFINISHED</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lubed Up

“Yeah, M-Morty, just, fuckin’, beat that other Morty,” Rick spewed drunkenly.

“I’m trying, Rick!” Morty flailed at the disheveled Morty in front of him. His energy was dwindling steadily as he took the more powerful outbursts of the unkempt Morty. After one final hit from the unkempt Morty, Morty could feel the lightness of his body as he fell. His head throbbed with pain as the back of it hit the ground. The last thing he remembered was seeing Rick run towards him while screaming his name. 

Morty flowed in and out of passed-outness. At one point he felt Rick hold him in his arms while running through the house, when he went back to sleep.

Morty awoke in his grandfather's room, the bed soft and comfortable for his battered body. He sat himself up just as Rick opened the door in a flurry of movement. "Heeeeey, how's my favorite Morty doing?"

"R-Rick, what happened to me today?" Morty asked, still confused from earlier.

"That other Rick, he was a cheater Morty," Rick said while gritting his teeth. He unclenched his fist and clenched it again when Morty noticed there was blood on his knuckles. "He gave his Morty something, made him stronger Morty."

"Rick, who was the that-that other RIck?"

"An evil Rick, Morty. A bad Rick. Hey." Rick placed his hand with the bloody knuckles on Morty's head. "I'm sorry I got you hurt today."

Morty took Rick's hand in his, and brought the hand to his mouth. Rick looked at him in confusion when Morty kissed the knuckle of his middle finger. "It wasn't your fault Rick." Morty pushed himself off of the bed and crawled towards his grandpa's body. Rick stared at him emptily, too afraid and weirded out to move away. Morty moved his lips to the crook of his neck, kissing the skin at his collarbone while unbottoning Rick's pants. Morty moved to his ear and whispered, "This is my first time Rick."

"Ye-yeah, Morty," Rick sputtered out. He 


End file.
